


Small Packages

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Childhood, Fountain of Youth, Gen, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Parenthood, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is accidentally transferred into an android body that is, for all intents and purposes, a four year old child. Geordi helps his friend through the trials and tribulations of childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Data has been transferred into an android body that is, for all intents and purposes, a four year old child. Set directly after season one episode 24 'Skin of Evil.'

Picard didn’t let his jaw clench. A Captain didn’t show any outward signs of perturbment. He’d keep his voice level and stay calm no matter how stressful the circumstances.

“Number One, can you please explain exactly what has happened do Mr. Data?”

“Yes Sir. After retrieving Lore, we thought it was prudent to check the lab for any other surprises when we passed by the planet on our way back from Vagra II. Data found this unit. Unlike Lore it had no preset program. An empty shell, if you will.”

“Go on.”

Riker took a deep breath. “Upon discovery of the unit Data touched it, and an electrical charge of some kind dispersed from the unit. Data seemed to go offline, and both he and the unit fell to the floor. We transported both back to the sick bay, and after a few minutes the new unit came online.”

“Is it necessary to keep referring to me as the unit?” A high voice piped up from the bed.

Picard fixed it with a grim stare. “Until we’re able to ascertain your intentions I’d rather keep it neutral.”

“Yes sir.” Two large yellow eyes traveled to the floor.

It was uncanny how much the thing looked like Data. Same yellow eyes, much larger in the small head. Same white skin, same inquisitive stare. 

It would be uncanny if it didn’t have the features and proportions of a four year old child. It was clad in a yellow and black civilian outfit, much like Lore’s.

“So this android claims to be Data?” He turned back to Riker.

“Yes sir. We’ve been unable to bring Data back online which supports the asertation.”

“It would seem to. Or it could be another ploy much like Lore used.” Picard bent down. The new android was tiny compared to any human adult sized member of the crew. “You assert that you are Lt. Commander Data, transferred from your body into this one?”

“Yes Captain.” The android looked to Riker. “I can provide an account of the events that led to revisiting the planet in order to verify my identity. Or perhaps a recitation of my graduate thesis from Starfleet Academy would suffice?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Picard straightened up. It was unnerving to hear those words coming out of a child. “Well Number One, what is your opinion? Is this Mr. Data?”

“Unless some mitigating proof is presented, I believe so.” Riker looked over Data’s silent body. “We can’t detect any signs of life in his original body.”

“So, is this exchange permanent?” 

“We don’t know sir. Engineering is working on the problem, but--”

“Geordi!” The squeal of delight caught both men off guard. A small white blur whizzed past them and slammed into Lt. La Forge’s legs, nearly toppling the man.

“Easy Data.” Geordi placed a hand on Data’s head. “You‘re still pretty strong.”

“I am sorry.” Data let go, confusion on his face. “I do not know what prompted that response.”

“You are happy to see your friend. It’s perfectly natural.” Picard said.

The answer didn’t seem to pacify Data. “I have gotten several strange impulses since this happened, sir. Shall I record them?”

“Um…Yes, Data. It may be helpful in fixing the situation.” Riker shot Picard a look over Data’s head. “Lt. La Forge, can you keep an eye on Data for the time being?”

“Yes sir.” Geordi took the small android’s hand. Data coked his head inquisitively, but allowed himself to be led from the room.

“He has childish impulses?”

“It makes sense, sir. Lore had a fully functional emotional life. This unit may possess the faculties to mimic a human child: another step in the good Doctor’s quest to prove his positronic brain‘s existence.”

Picard nodded. “So, Data’s mind has been thrust into the body of a four year old child, with many if not all of the emotions and impulses’ that go with it.”

“It seems so.”

“And we have no idea if we’ll be able to get him back to his original body?”

“Too early to tell, sir.”

“Ah.”

“Well then.”

The two men inhaled deeply as one. The next few days were going to be very interesting.

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued.


	2. Worf's shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worf isn't used to children.

Geordi was at a loss. What did you do with a child android that was also Lt. Commander? He couldn’t leave him in the nursery or with other children, even if he looked just like a small child.

And a weirdly adorable one at that.

“This body is not as well maintained as my own.” Data said as they entered the transformed android’s quarters.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“The movements are jerky and uneven.” Data demonstrated by walking across the room. He even moved like a real child. Uncanny.

“I think the body may be built that way.”   
Data tilted his head slightly. “Why?”

“That’s how human children walk.” Geordi sat down heavily on his bed. Data was always inquisitive. That combined with the nature of a young child…well, Geordi was always happy to answer Data’s questions.

There would be a lot of them over the next few days.  
Data stepped up to the foot of the bed and studied it for a moment before clambering up.

“Need some help?”

“It is not necessary.” Data sat beside him. “I must learn how to utilize this body until a solution is found. That will include physical difficulties.”

“There will be plenty of that.” Geordi looked around the quarters. “Maybe I should move some things on to lower shelves for you.”

Data looked around his quarters. “I am slightly less than half my former height. The amount of things now inaccessible to me would make the task inordinately long.”

“I don’t mind.” Geordi stood up and began shifting items from high shelves to lower ones. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He made a mental note to fetch a few child-oriented books and several toys from the nursery. Data seemed normal, but if something happened, he wanted to be ready.

The Academy had trained him to plan for the worst, after all.

0o0o0o0o0

The bridge crew listened grimly as Riker briefed them on the situation. Data sat in his usual chair, yellow eyes barely peeping over the tabletop. Picard was half amused and half ready to have a booster seat sent up. 

“So until we know more about how this body functions Lt. Data will be on leave.”

“That will be unnecessary sir. I am not malfunctioning.” Data’s stare was almost mournful. Or was that his imagination pasting emotions on the android?

“Not as far as you can tell. You might be compromised unexpectedly.” Riker found himself gentling his words and shook himself. He wasn’t talking to Wesley: Data had the mind of an adult. “It’s how it has to be.”

“Yes sir.” 

“So, in the meantime Lt. La Forge will oversee Data’s care. He can’t do that all the time of course, so the duties will also be shared amongst myself, Ensign Crusher, Lt. Worf, and a few other senior members of bridge crew.”

Worf’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “Sir, I am not accustomed to dealing with children.”

“But you are accustomed to Data.” Picard held in a smile. They had to keep a careful eye on Data in case something went wrong. They couldn’t use anyone who didn’t work with Data on a daily basis. How else would they spot a problem? Worf would have to do his share. “And that experience is invaluable.”

“Yes sir.” Worf shot Data a look that would have sent a normal child into a crying fit. Data merely tilted his head inquisitively.

“Ensign Crusher is devising a schedule. If there are any problems, you are to report to me or Dr. Crusher immediately.” Riker walked over to Data. “We’re dealing with unfamiliar territory here, but we’ll get through it. Dismissed.”

Data hopped out of the chair and walked over to Worf. “May we spend some time in the Holo-Deck? I would like to test this body’s capabilities.”

Worf grumbled under his breath but nodded.

Geordi hung back for a moment as they exited. “Captain, has Dr. Crusher found--”

“As soon as Dr. Crusher makes any headway, you’ll be the first to know.” Picard assured him. “For now, you’re needed on the bridge.”

“Yes sir.” Geordi nodded and set off.

“Sir, I can debrief you on the Terraten situation now if you’d like.” Riker said as the last of the crew filed out. 

“Of course, Number One.” Picard cleared his mind. He had a whole ship of people to captain. Time to let others work on the Data situation. 

0o0o0o0o0

Data stared curiously around the environment selected by the holo-deck. Worf had requested something ‘appropriate for human children four years of age.’ The computer had decided this was the best bet.

The environment was non-realistic. It looked like a relic from the mid 21st century known as animation. Still popular among children and adult nostalgics. It was a forest. Anthropomorphic animals about his current size skipped, sang, and preformed a number of tasks designated as cute.

Worf looked ill.

“Is this what human children find interesting?” He asked the Klingon as a bear-like creature with a clover on its stomach passed by.

“I would not know.” Worf growled.

Data followed the creature for a few steps. “Amazing.”

Worf shifted uncomfortably. There was no way to assess the damage it would take to kill one of these creatures: it would either be as easy as it seemed, or they would be unkillable. He couldn’t plan an attack without knowing…

“Worf?” 

He snapped back to the saccirine reality. “What?”

“What did you find interesting as a child?”

“It is personal.” He snapped. “Now explore the holo deck, or we’re leaving.”

Data tilted his head slightly. “I will explore for another quarter hour, if that is acceptable.”

“Understood.”

Worf quirked an eyebrow as Data spun around on his heels and SKIPPED after the bear-like creature. He made a mental note to report it to Riker upon completion of this pointless exercise. That was not normal behavior.

A bear with a sun on its stomach approached Worf. “You look like you could use a hug!”

Worf snarled at it and the creature skittered back into the undergrowth. He permitted himself a momentary smile. That had been satisfying.

0o0o0o0o0o0

To be continued.


	3. Wesley's shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley doesn't do much better.

Data studied the tablet intently. “The object is to knock down the adjoining structures and obliterate all life within?”

“Yes. See, you run your finger across the screen, pull the slingshot back, and let the projectile go.” Wesley demonstrated, sending the little red ball flying at the other side of the screen. 

“It is simple enough to calculate the trajectories needed.” Data blinked at Wesley inquisitively. “I do not see the point.”

“Well, maybe it’s a little too easy for an android.” Wesley sighed. “A normal kid would just have to try and aim.”

Data ran his finger over the screen. The ball promptly zoomed out and knocked every structure out of place. A brief animation of the creatures inside running around yelling and hooting played out. Wesley smiled. He’d loved that part when he was younger. It’d been the funniest--

Data laughed and a second later clamped his hands over his mouth, shocked.

“Data…did you…did you just…” Wesley swallowed. It couldn’t be. “Was that funny to you?”

Data removed his hands. His eyes were wide. “I…felt…amused.”

The two stared at each other for a few moments. 

Wesley let out a triumphant yell and caught the android in a hug. Data’s body weighed the same as an actual child, and Wesley caught up in the moment, picked him up and swung the two of them in a joyous little dance. “Data, that’s great!”

“Wesley, this motion is overloading my gyroscopic capabilities. I…I…”

Wesley heard the alarm in Data’s voice and set him down. A second later the android was on his hands and knees, dry heaving. Wesley froze for a second before placing his hand on the computer in the wall. “Ensign Crusher requesting medical aid in Data’s quarters. Dr. Crusher, please!”

“On my way Wesley.” His Mother’s cool voice replied a moment later. “Just hold on.”

Data gagged a few more times before lying down on the floor on his side. He curled up. “I am unable to assess what the purpose of that reaction was.”

“I think you just threw up.” Wesley knelt by him and placed a hand on his back. “It happens to little kids a lot. Just lay still. My mom will know what to do.”

Data made no reply. At a loss, Wesley began to rub his back, like his mother had done when he was little. 

Beverly hurried in a few moments later, trailing Geordi and Riker. Wesley swallowed hard. 

“What happened here Ensign?” Riker asked as the others knelt by Data.

“Well, Date and I were playing a game. Something funny happened and Data laughed.”

“Data laughed?” Geordi looked up, shocked.

“It was amusing.” Data said innocently. He was sitting up now. 

“When that happened I got really excited, so I hugged Data and picked him up…” This sounded so stupid! “And…swung him around a few times. Then he dry heaved.”

“Sounds like a fairly normal reaction, for a human child.” Riker said. 

“How do you feel now?” Beverly pulled out her tri-corder. The readings seemed normal.

“The unpleasant feeling has mostly passed. But my abdomen is distressed.” Data placed a hand on his stomach.

“I think you may be hungry.” Beverly helped him to his feet. “You do occasionally consume lubricants and other things for energy, yes?”

“That is correct.”

“Then why don’t we have Wesley take you to the commissary. I prescribe water, crackers, and some Jello. Just the thing for an upset tummy.”

“Tummy?” Data cocked his head. “Ah: a colloquialism referring to a child’s stomach. I see.”

“Then…I’m not in trouble?” Wesley perked up.

“No. I should think any of us could get overenthusiastic and react the same way.” Riker said. “Just see that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes sir.” 

Data took Wesley’s hand. Wesley shot a quick look at Riker as they left.

Geordi stared after them for a moment. “He felt.”

“I know.” Beverly scanned through her tri-corder. “It’s astonishing. That body is so close to being human. I’ve never seen anything like it, not even with Lore.”

“He feels what a human child feels, body and soul. He even moves like one, according to Worf.” Geordi stood up. 

“What worries me is Data’s mental state. There are signs that he’s becoming more childlike.”

“He naturally takes the hand of whoever is watching him now.” Geordi replied. “And it’s been less than a day.”

“After Wesley feeds him, you should begin your shift.” Riker said. “If something else obvious manifests, report it right away.”

Geordi nodded. “I’ll meet them in the commissary.”

“Good.” Riker watched him go. “The body doesn’t show signs of growth, does it?”

“How do you mean?” Beverly scanned through her findings.

“He’s not ageing.”  
“Oh no, of course not.” She shook her head. “The tri-corder would have detected the tiny changes that come with a growing child. Data has none. He’s still an android; undoubtedly the most advanced one I’ve ever seen, but he cannot grow or change.”

“So if this is a permanent exchange, Data will stay a child for the rest of his life.” Riker’s voice grew quiet. 

“Yes. And with an android that could be a very very long time.” Beverly shook her head and made her way towards engineering. They would need to know about this.

Riker remained in Data’s quarters for a few moments, gazing at the disheveled contents and obvious recent additions. A book of Grimm’s Fairy Tales. A handheld game system replicating ancient Earth video games. A stuffed bear, sitting forlornly in a corner. All procured by Geordi ‘just in case’. All unused. So far. 

If this was irreversible, Data’s loss as an officer would be most unfortunate.  
Losing him as a friend and companion would be far worse.

0o0o0o0o0o0

To be continued.


	4. A simple meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or not so simple.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Data stared at the Jello, brow furrowed. “I do not want to ingest that substance.”

“Why not? It’s tasty.” Wesley ate a spoonful of red Jello. “See?”

“Its movements are randomized. Its structural capabilities are nonexistent. It exists in a state between solid and liquid.”

“So?” Wesley finished his snack. Data had been perfectly compliant when it came to the rest of the food: this body had approximately the same taste capabilities as his former one. Why would he balk at Jello?

“I do not want to eat it.”

“Mom said you had to. Just try some.”

“I will not eat that substance.” Data shoved the small bowl away, frowning.

“Data, Dr. Crusher said—“

“I WILL NOT!” Data picked the bowl up and threw it onto the floor. It shattered, sending glass and jello across the tile in a splat.

Wesley stared, jaw slack. The rest of the room went quiet.

Data’s outburst came as Geordi entered the commissary. 

“Data, why did you—“

“I WILL NOT EAT THAT! I WILL NOT!” The shrieks cut Wesley’s meek inquiry off. The ensign remained in his chair, eyes wide, speechless.

Geordi rushed across the room. Data was standing on his chair now, screaming inarticulately at the top of his little lungs. 

“Data—“ Wesley looked to Geordi, overwhelmed. “Geordi, he just—“

“I saw.” Geordi picked Data up in a fireman’s carry and left the commissary. The android beat its little fists on Geordi’s back, still screaming. Geordi ignored the crewmembers they passed. Data was having a full-blown temper tantrum. People were going to look.

By the time he got Data to his quarters (they were closer than the android’s room), the shouting and hitting stopped. Geordi set him on the bed. Data’s eyes were wet. It took Geordi a moment to realize: the android had been crying.

Another thing to add to the growing list of weirdness.

“I will not eat that substance. Please do not force me.” His voice was shaky and uneven. He sounded like he was moments away from losing it again.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Geordi sat next to him. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I feel uneasy. My stomach is no longer in pain, but now I feel greater distress.” Data scrubbed his eyes with one hand. They were bleary.

Ahhhh. That would explain it. “I think you may need a nap.”

Data cocked his head slightly. “I do not sleep.”

“Your old body didn’t. This one might need the rest. Let’s just try.”

Data lay down on Geordi’s bed. “I am sorry that I threw the gelatin.”

“Good.” Geordi grabbed a tissue and dried his friend’s face.

“I am also sorry I shouted at Wesley. He was correct: Dr. Crusher ordered me to eat the substance.”

“I’ll tell Wesley you said you were sorry.” He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and began tucking Data in. “Can you tell me why you didn’t want to eat it?”

“Its movements are randomized. Its structural capabilities are nonexistent. It exists in a state between solid and liquid.”

“And why does that bother you?”

Data though for a moment. “It reminds me of the creature that killed Tasha.”

Geordi took a deep breath. “Ah. Why didn’t you tell Wesley that?”

“I was having great difficulty articulating my thoughts.” Data said. “Is that part of being a child?”

“It is.”

“I do not like that part.”

“I know.” Geordi sat on the bed. “You’ll feel better if you can sleep.”

“How do I begin?”

“Just close your eyes. If this body can sleep it’ll happen soon enough.”

Data closed his eyes for a few seconds, but quickly opened them. “Geordi?”

“Yes?”

“You will report this to Riker?”

“Yes Data. It may help to get you back to normal.”

Data frowned worriedly. “He will think badly of me.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just try and sleep.”

Data closed his eyes for a few seconds longer. “Geordi?”

“Yes Data.”

“Will it go in my Starfleet record?”

“It will go into your medical log.” Geordi said, sensing the beginning of a trend. “Close your eyes.”

Data did so, but only for a split second. “If I could provide an explanation when I’ve regained my adult body, will it be expunged?”

“Probably. No more questions. Sleep.” Geordi said firmly.

“Yes Geordi.” Data shut his eyes and did not open them again. After a few minutes his eyes began to dart back and forth under the closed lids. Geordi stood slowly. Not only was Data sleeping, he was dreaming. He had to report this right away.

He placed a hand on the wall and whispered: “Computer, monitor him. When he wakes up, call me.”

“Order affirmed.” The computer responded. Geordi left the room, trying not to run.

He wasn’t there to see Data’s peaceful expression change into fear.

0o0o0o0o0o0

To be continued


	5. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams." Hamlet

0o0o0o0o0o0

Data didn’t know where he was. It was impossible: He knew every place on the Enterprise. He’d been in Geordi’s bed, trying to sleep, and…and…he was not sure what happened next. He was now in an unfamiliar corridor. He was alone. He couldn’t find Geordi or Wesley or any member of the crew. 

He was afraid. 

It made no sense. There was no reason to be afraid. Yet he felt skittish, unhappy, and lonely. 

Geordi would explain.

“Computer, locate Lt. La Forge.” Data reached up but he couldn’t touch the computer. He tried jumping, but he was still incapable of reaching the computer. It was vexing.

He tapped the insignia his chest, and the communicator let out a beep. “Geordi?”  
Nothing. 

“This is Lt. Commander Data. I am in need of assistance.”

Still nothing. It was malfunctioning.

Data walked down the corridor. He would eventually find someone or find a place he knew. It was inevitable. 

He walked for fifteen minutes before stopping. He should have located a crewmember or a door by this time: it was statistically impossible that he had not found either. The schematics of the Enterprise--

Something behind him made a noise. He turned around, expecting to see a member of the crew.

What he saw was a large black slick on the floor of the ship.

It burbled at him and Data cried out in shock. Armus! Armus was on the Enterprise! 

“Poor little tin boy.” It rose into a humanoid shape. “Looking for your friends?”

“You do not have authorization to be on this ship.” Data spoke, but something was wrong with his voice. It was shaky and far too quiet. “I will find a security officer.”

“You’ll find no one.” Armus chuckled. “While you were sleeping, I found them all.”

“You are lying.”

The creature reached into itself and hurled a blobby hunk of metal at Data. He dodged, but a smear of the black substance dripped onto his face. He rubbed at it, feeling ill.

“Tell me that I’m lying now.”

Data took a closer look at the item.

Geordi’s VISOR.

“You are the last one on the ship, little tin boy.” Armus returned to his slick form. “Don’t worry. You’ll soon join them.” 

It moved towards him. Data turned and ran. He wasn’t as fast in this form as he was in his proper body. Armus was gaining on him.

“I’m coming to get you, little one.” Something splashed on the back of his heels. It was gooey and warm. Data held in a cry of surprise.

“Not fast enough.” The humor left Armus’s voice. “Just like the rest of them.”

Geordi was dead. The rest of the crew was dead.

“You called me evil. You and your crewmates. You have no idea what TRUE EVIL IS!” Armus roared. Something wrapped around Data’s ankle and jerked him off balance. He fell to the floor, hard. 

Armus flowed over his legs instantly, covering half his body in a moment. “They suffered, little one. While you slept they suffered and died. Every man woman and child.”

“No…” Data kicked , but his legs were all but immobilized by the tar-like substance.

Armus flowed closer, covering his chest now. “Oh yes. But killing them all has given me one problem: I am bored.”

Data gasped with surprise as the thing receded, freeing him. He scrambled away, to the far wall.

“I will give you to the count of ten. After that, I will show no mercy. Entertain me for as long as you can, little one.” Armus laughed hoarsely.

Data’s legs trembled as he forced himself to his feet. This body was overtaxed. He could think of nothing to say.

“One.”

Data ran down the never ending corridor, tears blurring his vision. He couldn’t run forever. They both knew it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

“You’re saying Data had a meltdown?” Riker asked. He’d met with Geordi in a conference room after a near-frantic report of new information.

“I’d say more like a tantrum.” Geordi said. “I managed to talk him down and get him to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Beverly’s head snapped up. “He’s asleep?”

“Asleep and dreaming.” Geordi let his words sink in. “This is beyond anything we could have guessed.”

Riker touched the computer. “Riker to Engineering. Has there been any movement on the Data problem?”

“His body is so far unresponsive. We’re testing a few theories. I may have something for you in a few hours.” O’Brien replied. 

“See that you do. Riker out.” He turned to the lieutenant. “Geordi, until this is resolved, you’re primary duty is to Data. Understood?”

“Yes sir. I’ll go back to my quarters and—“

“Attention lieutenant La Forge. The subject has awoken.” The computer interrupted him.

“I’ll be right there.” Geordi nodded to Riker and headed out. He walked a little slower than normal. If this continued, the Data he knew could vanish altogether. It wasn’t a pleasant thought.

He arrived at his quarters. “Data, I’m back.”

There was no response. Geordi touched his VISOR. It was functioning properly. Data was not in the room. “Computer, locate Data.”

“Data is in engineering.” It responded promptly.

“No, I mean little Data. The one who just woke up.”

“One moment please.” The computer beeped. “I cannot locate little Data.”

“Where was his last known location?” He tried to remain calm. There would be a rational explanation.

“Outside entrance to the Jefferies tubes access port for this quadrant.”

“Computer, hypothesis what happened to little Data after that.”

“Little Data entered the tubes and the tracking system failed to note his small dimensions.”

It made sense. He tapped his communicator. “La Forge to Riker: Data’s gone into the Jefferies tubes for some reason. The computer isn’t sure exactly where he is; I’m going after him.”

“I’ll send Worf and Wesley to help.” 

“Thank you sir. La Forge out.” Geordi all but ran to the access port. Why in the world had Data gone into the Jeffries tubes?

0o0o0o0o0o0

To be continued


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up is hard to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Data knew where he was now, but he did not care. Somehow in all the confusion he’d made it back to Geordi’s quarters: He’d inexplicably found himself tangled in the bed cloths. But that was the first place Armus would look. He had decided to hide in the Jefferies tubes until he could form a plan.

That was not going very well. All he had managed to do was drag Geordi’s blanket with him in the vain hope that it would somehow prove an effective barrier against Armus. It made little sense, but he could not shake the idea.

He wrapped himself in the cloth and cried. The emotions were too strong. Fear. Guilt. Sorrow. Rage. Others he couldn’t identify, far too complex for his overtaxed system to handle.

Everyone was dead. Armus had killed them all, and it was only a matter of time until he found his way into the tubes. There was nothing he could do to prevent this.  
Data buried his face in the blanket. He wanted Geordi to rescue him. But Geordi was dead. He was never going to see Geordi again.

The little android was crying very hard now, sobs echoing off the smooth walls of the tubes. Knowing Geordi was dead did not stop the wanting; it only made it worse.  
He should be trying to think of a plan to avenge the crew: to contain Armus so that he could not get off the ship and hurt anyone else. 

Data cursed himself for his cowardice. He could not face the monster that had killed all those he knew and cared for. He could not. 

He had to.

Data stood up, legs wobbling, still clutching the blanket. If he had to die, he would meet his fate like the others undoubtedly had: bravely. He could not do them the dishonor of hiding while that monster ravaged the ship.

“Data?”

He froze. A trick. Armus had found him. Data walked forward, trying to be brave. No matter whose voice Armus used, he could not stop.

A shadowy figure, hunched and deformed appeared at the end of the tube.

“Armus, I w-w-will not let you t-take the ship w-without a struggle.” His voice was malfunctioning badly. This body was wearing down under the stress. At this rate he would become inoperative before Armus could destroy him.

That was little comfort.

“Data, no. It’s me.” Geordi came forward into the light. 

“B-but Armus said he killed you. I saw your VISOR!” Data felt frozen. This body was no longer obeying his will. It was no wonder Dr. Soon had never installed a personality: Something was very very wrong with it. This could not be what being a child was really like.

“No Data, that didn’t happen. I think you had a nightmare.” Geordi came forward slowly, not wanting to spook the android. 

“A nightmare?”

“It happens when you sleep, sometimes. It’s just your mind playing a story for you.”

“Like the Holo Deck?” Data’s voice was faint. He’d been crying, and was fighting not to cry now, Geordi saw. 

“Yes, just like that.” Geordi edged a little closer. If Data fled further into the tubes, he’d easily elude a full-sized adult. It was possible he could be hurt in this body, especially by running around the ship’s access ducts.

“That was why I was transported out of bed?”

“Yes.”

“And why I could not recognize the area of the ship that I was on?”

“Yes.”

“And why Armus was able to consume every crewmember?”

Geordi stopped moving. That world-class boogieman has invaded Data’s dreams? “Oh Data. No wonder you ran.”

“I was afraid.” He clutched Geordi’s blanket tightly with both hands, skin looking whiter than normal, if that was possible. He hadn’t just been afraid, he’d been terrified out of his wits. And he’d dealt with it like any child left to his own devices would.

“I would have been too.” Geordi held his hands out to his friend. “Come here.”

Data took a tiny step closer. “You are sure it was not real?”

“I promise you Data: Armus is not on the ship and he never was.”

“But…He did kill Tasha.”

“Yes, Data. That’s true.”

“Oh.” The android dropped the blanket and his legs crumpled beneath him.

Geordi managed to catch him as he fell. He sat cross legged, holding Data tightly as sobs shook his small body. 

“It’s okay. It’s alright. You’re safe.” He rocked gently, as much as the tubes allowed. “You’re safe.”

“You…do not…understand.” Data managed between sobs. “I was always safe. You are the one who Armus killed. You were dead…everyone was d-dead.”

“Shh, it’s alright now.”

“I was alone.” Data’s yellow eyes were overflowing with saline tears. There was no accusation, only desperate unhappiness. 

“I’m sorry.” Geordi said quietly. “I should have stayed with you.”

The two sat for what seemed like ages. The sobs struck Geordi deep: Data had never cried out, especially in fear or sorrow. It was a lot for anyone to take, especially a child. Once Data’s cries began to subside, Geordi tapped his communicator. “I’ve located Data. He’s physically unharmed. I’ll be out shortly.”

“Acknowledged.” Worf replied.

“Come on Data. Let’s go back to my room.” He wrapped his friend in the blanket and led him out of the tube. Once free of the constraint, he Picked Data up: he was on the small side for a child of four, and easily carried.

Data laid his head on Geordi’s chest and closed his eyes. By the time they got back to the room he’d fallen asleep again. The tears had left streaks all down his face. Geordi gently placed Data on the bed and daubed at the streaks until they vanished.

He looked very small.

Geordi threw away the tissue and spotted a small teddy bear the nursery had sent over. Children on the ship were generally fond of Data, seeing him as a cross between a computer and a bigger child. They’d gladly donated the bear once they’d heard about his condition.

Geordi picked up the bear and tucked it into Data’s arms. 

He clutched it tightly without waking. 

Geordi sighed and sat in his armchair, wondering what to do for the next few hours.

He wouldn’t be leaving this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

To be concluded.


	7. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.

0o0o0o0o0o000

Picard mulled thoughtfully over the troubling news Riker had told him. Data’s condition was growing steadily worse. The android was beset with intense feelings, nightmares, and all manner of physical complaints (although trembling would be a natural response for a child under the circumstances, Picard mused) besides the mental degeneration. 

It would likely have broken a human adult by this time.

“Has any progress been made on reversing the switch?”

“Yes: Engineering is ready to try an experiment. They think they can get Data back into his body.”

“They think? How sure are they?”

“95% chance of success.” Riker looked pleased. “Better odds than we usually get.”

“And the risk to Data?”

“Other than remaining in his current body, nil.”

“And all the inherent problems that comes with it.” Picard sighed. There was nothing else for it. “Inform Mr. La Forge to have Data ready as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir.”

Picard exited as Riker began calling the various staff needed for the switch. He wanted to be there to witness the event: It wasn’t every day you saw a friend go from child to man.

It was something he hoped he’d only see once. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Data spent the next few hours sleeping peacefully in Geordi’s chambers. He’d woken once, asked for water, and fallen back asleep. Good signs for a human child.

Not good for a child made of gears and wires.

Geordi had been reluctant to wake him when the call came: he seemed to be dreaming peacefully. But Commander Riker had insisted. They needed to try and fix Data before any more degeneration could occur, if possible.

“Data? C’mon, it’s time to get up.” Geordi shook him gently. 

Data’s eyes popped open. “I did not have another nightmare.”

“Good.”

“I would like to try and sleep again. The effects have been pleasant.”

“Maybe later. The engineers have something that might get you back to normal. We’ve gotta get going.”

“Understood.” Data climbed out of the bed, one hand clamped around the teddy bear’s arm. Geordi took his free one.

Data walked with little half skips to keep up with Geordi’s stride. “I feel much better.”

“I’m glad.” Geordi conjured up a smile. He was going to miss this. 

But not nearly as much as he missed his adult friend.

“I dreamed that we came upon an unknown planet full of the creatures from the holo-deck projection.” Data babbled happily as they descended into engineering. “Captain Picard joined us on the away team…”

Data trailed off as they entered the room with his adult body. It was lying on a table with several devices running to it, wires all over the place.

“Data, are you okay?”

“It is disorienting to see myself from the outside.”

“I figured it would be.” Geordi lifted him onto an adjacent table. Several engineers swarmed him, attaching tubes and monitors. The captain, he saw with little surprise, was speaking to Mr. O'Brien about the upcoming procedure.

Data frowned. “I will lose the ability to feel emotions when I am transferred back. Due to my lack of emotional processor, I will not be able to properly recall what it ‘felt’ like, only that it occurred.”

“Yeah, Data.” 

Data sat quietly for a moment. “I do not wish to lose the ability to feel. But I can not perform my duties in this body.”

“I know.” Geordi nodded. Data had gotten closer to human than he’d ever been before, and he had to give it up. It was damn unfair.

Data stood up on the table and reached out to him with both arms. “I would like a hug while I can still appreciate the value fully.”

Geordi wrapped him in a tight hug. “Glad to oblige.”

“Geordi?”

“Yes Data?”

“I feel something odd…like something inside is pressing outward. Something bigger than myself. It is like happiness, but more than that. I do not know how to explain it.”

“It’s okay, Data.” Geordi broke the hug. He didn’t dare explain that the emotion may have been love. It would only make the transition harder. “It’s normal for a child to feel that way for those close to him.”

“Oh. That is good; it is a very enjoyable.” Data squared his shoulders and turned to the engineers. “I am ready now.

Geordi stood near the far wall as engineers swarmed over the two bodies. If this worked, it was possible that the little body’s circuitry could be fried. Or that it would be fine, and the procedure could be repeated, letting Data jaunt between childhood and adulthood as easily as humans passed between shuttlecrafts.

It might be handy to have a little android in some situations: Geordi recalled the mission the former crew had gone on under Captain Kirk to a planet exclusively of children. They’d had a hard time gaining the children’s trust, if the reports were accurate.

Whatever happened, he’d make sure little Data’s body was properly cared for by engineering. You just never knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wesley gave Data a nod as the Lt. Commander assumed his usual post on the bridge. “Good to see you full-sized, Data.”

“Thank you Wesley.” Data took his seat and began scanning through the computer. He turned to the younger ensign. “I wish to apologize for my behavior in the commissary. I was not myself.”

“No apology necessary.” Wesley assured him. “Just remind me never to try and force feed you.”

A few small chuckles around the bridge sounded, leaving Data with a puzzled expression.

Picard allowed himself a momentary smile. Things were back to normal. 

He chose to ignore the non-regulation stuffed bear that Data had snuck under his console.

“Warp factor three, Mr. Data.”

“Yes sir.”

“Engage.”

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fin


End file.
